


Flying her soul

by Morositas



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Ramsay hurts both Sansa and Theon at the same time, but together they manage to survive.





	Flying her soul

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this Drabble as a connection between two souls in a painful moment.

She shuts her eyelids, she clings to the sheets, she holds her tears, trying to muffle her pain.

She needs to recall _good memories_ in order to not let every piece of her die here, with him, now. 

Ramsay rips Sansa's clothes.

_Her mother._

Ramsay takes Sansa's body.

_Her father._

Ramsay cuts Sansa's skin.

_Her siblings._

Ramsay takes Sansa's soul.

_Her direwolf._

She's losing herself. 

It's Theon's sobs to bring back Sansa to reality, because he's crying for her. She turns her head towards him, she spots him stuck in a corner of the room and she looks at him sideways, trying to _survive_ all this with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you "like" it.
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **iksarai**.


End file.
